Devices, systems, and methods for performing in-vivo imaging, for example, of passages or cavities within a body, and for gathering information other than or in addition to image information (e.g. temperature information, pressure information, etc.), are known in the art. Such devices may include, inter alia, various endoscopic imaging systems and various autonomous imaging devices for performing imaging in various internal body cavities.
An in-vivo imaging device may, for example, obtain images from inside a body cavity or lumen, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. Such an imaging device may include, for example, an illumination unit, such as a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) or-other suitable light sources, an imager, and an optical system, which may focus images onto the imager. A transmitter and antenna may be included for transmitting the image and/or other data signals. An external receiver/recorder, for example, worn by the patient, may record and store images and other data Images and other data may be displayed and/or analyzed on a computer or workstation after downloading the data recorded. The number and size of image data per frame and/or other data to be transmitted may be limited by the time period, power, and/or bandwidth that may be required to transmit each image frame and/or other data. Transmission may be wireless, for example, by RF communication or via wire.
Methods for compressing image or video data may be known, for example, compression algorithms such as JPEG and MPEG may be used to compress image and video data.